Generally, aircraft may be flown to a destination, however, it some cases, it may be more economical to transport an aircraft. For rotorcraft in particular, the bulk of the rotorcraft's size is created by the main rotor blades since the main rotor blades extend significantly past the fuselage of a rotorcraft. Thus, removal of a rotorcraft's main rotor blades for storage, or transport permits significant space savings.